Falling back to you
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Los años pesaban, Uraraka y Bakugo no eran los mismos, ya no eran esos chicos alocados que fueron alguna vez durante la universidad, pero en el momento en que sus caminos se vuelven a cruzar, nada podrá impedir que sus corazones se aloquen como hace cinco años. Cinco años de no verse. Cinco años de volver a conocerse. De volver a enamorarse. [Kacchako] [Smut]
1. Prólogo

**Hell** -o~

Ay, tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fanfic **Kacchako** ~ Me alegro poder traer el prólogo

Disclamer: **Boku no hero** no me pertenece ni sus personajes. La historia está situada en el mismo universo pero en una **temporalidad distinta**. Este fanfic contiene **smut/+18** eventualmente en algún capítulo, lea bajo su propio riesgo.

Sin más, **a leer~.**

* * *

 **Falling back to you**

 _Prólogo_

[Kacchako]

.

.

.

Desde que Ochako Uraraka había egresado de la Universidad, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Ser una héroe profesional había dado muchos vuelcos a su vida. Ahora con 23 años, Ochako tenía una agenda que respetar, reuniones a las que asistir, gente que salvar, trabajar en una agencia no le daba la mayor libertad tampoco, pero así era su vida, y así era como lo había imaginado, podía mantener a sus padres con tranquilidad sin el estrés de cómo sobreviviría a la semana siguiente o si tendría que saltarse almuerzos seguidos por una semana.

Pero aún así, cuando Uraraka se levantaba cada mañana, sentía como si algo ya no estuviera ahí.

Se deslizó fuera de su cama, demasiado grande para ella sola, para ducharse rápidamente y ponerse su traje de héroe, algunos hábitos eran fuertes y seguía llegando unos cinco minutos tarde a donde fuese.

Tras llegar a la agencia, compartida con varios héroes con los que creció y apurarse a la sala de reuniones, buscó el puesto que Tsuyu siempre le guardaba a su lado, pese a los años su amistad era una de las cosas que no se había disuelto.

Por lo que había escuchado la reunión era importante, más de lo que cualquiera otra que hubiese hecho hasta el momento, tenía esos nervios en el estómago como la primera vez que la llamaron oficialmente a terreno después de que se volvió héroe profesional, e incluso había escuchado por los pasillos que habían llamado a agencias aledañas para hacer soporte en la misión, sin duda sería una grande.

Su celular vibró en su bolso que mantenía sobre sus piernas, discretamente prendió la pantalla para leer por encima lo que sea que le hubiese llegado, era un mensaje de Midoriya:

[10:12 AM **Deku** : Buen día Uraraka! Almorzamos hoy?]

En general Izuku no tenía tiempo para almorzar con gente, por muy buenos amigos que fuesen, ser el héroe número uno no era algo que te dejará precisamente con mucho tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que podría verlo después de tantas semanas, Tsuyu la observó por encima del hombro y cuando vio que la jefa miraba en su dirección le dio un codazo discreto para que alzara la vista y mínimo pareciera que presta atención.

— Si no hay ninguna duda, procederemos a hacer pasar a los miembros participantes de las otras agencias para fijar el plan de acción de manera más concreta.

¡Mierda! No escuchó nada. ¿Qué era lo que iban a hacer? Miró a Tsuyu con caos y la chica rana le dio un apretón en el muslo junto a una sonrisa. Estaría más que despedida si no fuese por esta chica.

La puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió y la gente comenzó a pasar, entre medio de toda la fila, esas características pecas y el cabello verde captaron su atención de inmediato. ¡Por eso podía almorzar con ella! Estaba aquí mismo. Izuku levantó la mano con timidez desde la esquina y Ochako le sonrió en respuesta.

Entonces su vista se perdió cuando a sus sentidos llegó otra cosa reconocida. ¿Qué era ese olor? ¿Perfume? No solo eso, mezclado con sudor, no olía mal, era la perfecta descripción de varonil, pero ella lo conocía. Dulce quemado, como caramelo. Mejor que nadie ahí. Las imágenes de la reunión se mezclaban con sábanas sudadas, mordidas y gemidos. Recuerdos entremezclándose, revolviéndole más el estómago de lo que estaba antes. Muchas veces caminando por la calle lo había sentido, con vergüenza a voltear la mirada porque ya ni sabía cómo saludarlo, como hablarle, sin que le doliera. Alzó la vista casi temerosa, las piernas temblando. El cabello rubio y la mirada carmesí no se habían alejado de su silueta nada más entró a la habitación, una sonrisa casi diabólica la miraba. Katsuki Bakugo, el hombre menos discreto de la tierra.

— Como bien les comenté con anterioridad, estos serán los héroes que nos acompañarán —eran cerca de 7-8 personas más las de la propia agencia. Uraraka sentía como se asfixiaría en cualquier momento con esa mirada encima— Se dividirán en grupos de a tres para actuar con mayor cautela, tuvimos que pedir apoyo de algunos héroes del top 10 para poder desmantelar con seguridad esta organización. Dentro del día les enviaré e-mails con la confirmación de los grupos en los cuales actuarán y su posición al momento de la redada. ¿De acuerdo?

Al unísono, casi como si hubiese sido ensayado, un "sí" se esparció por la habitación.

— Se pueden retirar.

Las sillas comenzaron a moverse a medida que la gente se levantaba, Tsuyu la agarró del brazo y le dio un suave apretón mientras Deku se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa. Uraraka lo observó por un segundo antes de que su mirada chocolate se encontrara con el rojizo de Bakugo. Tembló. No lo había visto en muchísimo. ¿Qué, cinco años? ¿CINCO PUTOS AÑOS? Y la última vez que intercambiaron siquiera una palabra fue cuando Bakugo decidió que no podía estar en una relación con ella. Que no merecía una relación con ella.

Casi como flashbacks de guerra se arremolinaron al fondo de su cabeza, las lágrimas, el dolor, los gritos, ese último beso, sus meses juntos, su agonía juntos. Todo tan secreto. Todo tan estúpido. Y ella tan estúpida. ¿Cómo siquiera confió en él? ¿Cómo siquiera creyó que ella sería distinta a las demás? ¿Cómo fue tan-?

— ¿Uraraka? —la mano de Deku en su hombro la sacó de trance, la chica musitó un desatento "¿Umm?" tras mirarlo—. Te preguntaba si almorzamos juntos.

Claro, por supuesto que sí. Y ahí había estado él, Izuku. Recogiendo sus trozos, intentando amarla de la manera más "Deku" que conocía. Al final ni siquiera eso resultó. Él tenía su tiempo copado con ser el héroe número uno, y ella un corazón roto. La persona que había amado por cuanto, ¿tres años? En la escuela de héroes no había sido capaz de arreglarla, nada había podido. Y ni las noches más buenas de su vida le habían podido sacar el amargo sabor de los labios de Bakugo de su recuerdo.

— ¡Sí! Por supuesto. Iré a buscar mis cosas y vuelvo.

Salió rápidamente de la sala de reuniones para ir a su oficina donde había dejado su abrigo y algunos documentos que no le había entregado a Tsuyu de su última misión. Mínimo Deku podía sacar su mente del caos que había dentro. ¿Cómo es que nadie le dijo que él estaría ahí? Ah, bueno, es que nadie sabía. Más que Tsuyu, y en ese entonces Kirishima, que de hecho estaba por ahí también pero no había tenido la oportunidad de saludar. Claro que nadie sabía. Ni siquiera Izuku. Habían sido seis meses de secretismos y aún así era como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Dio un largo suspiro antes de voltearse y poner su mejor cara para que Izuku ni se preguntara que estaba pasando por su mente, pero ahí estaba.

Rubio, fornido, más alto que como lo recordaba, el cabello alborotado y los ojos como rubíes brillando. Apoyado contra la puerta de su despacho casi como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacerlo

Se le cortó el aire. Carpeta al suelo. Papeles en todos lados. Caos.

Se apresuró a abalanzarse al suelo para recoger todo, sin siquiera emitir un murmullo, el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que lo sentía en la garganta. Recogió todo lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó tratando de verse lo más firme y "no-llevo-cinco-años-anhelando-verte" que podía.

— Permiso. Necesito salir —y más encima, le tapaba la puerta. Como si no fuese suficiente su presencia ahí en la empresa. En su oficina.

— Ochako —el corazón le tembló y las piernas se le pusieron como jalea. Escucharon su nombre en esa voz ronca de nuevo era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Esperaba un "cara-redonda", o mínimo un "Uraraka", pero saltar directamente con Ochako era para matarla.

Agarró todo su valor tratando de que la voz no le temblara.

— Muévete Katsuki. Tengo que irme.

 _Katsuki_.

Antiguamente sólo lo llamaba así cuando estaban solos, escondidos en alguna de sus habitaciones en UA.

Una sonrisa socarrona se escapó de los labios de Bakugo.

— Quiero hablarte.

— Mira tú. ¿Me dejas salir?

— No.

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

— ¿No? ¿No tienes nada que hablar conmigo porque en cinco años nunca me devolviste una llamada? ¿O porque jamás me quisiste volver a abrir la puerta?

— ¿Tenías algo distinto a "Lo siento Uraraka, no puedo seguir esto" en ese entonces? ¿No se lo puedes decir a alguna de tus muchas otras novias? Oh, espera, yo no fui tu novia. Sólo tu entretención por medio año.

Bakugo se quedó en silencio, su sonrisa desapareció, y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Quería romper algo pero algo de autocontrol tenía de mayor.

— Muevete, Bakugo.

En silencio, se movió de la puerta.

Había muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía, y Bakugo no era la clase de persona que se arrepentiese de nada, pero ahí estaba ella y se arrepentía cada maldito segundo. ¿De qué? ¿De ser cobarde? ¿De no haberla mirado a los ojos en su último mes antes de la graduación y decirle que lo que más quería además de ser un héroe era estar con ella? ¿Qué era demasiado cobarde para comprometerse? De todo, mierda, de todo.

La había llamado, muchísimas veces, la había ido a buscar, había tratado de encontrarla, de cambiar de parecer. Había dejado de lado su puto orgullo por ella por seis meses seguidos tratando de dar con ella. Pero Uraraka nunca volvió. Y los años pasaron y las chicas en su cama iban cambiando pero aún así nada lo traía de vuelta de ella. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba pensar en ella cuando había alguien más entre sus sábanas. Odiaba pensar en ella cuando veía cosas de su agencia en la tv. Odiaba cada maldito segundo desde entonces.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras la veía irse. Ya la había perseguido una vez. Claramente no lo quería cerca. Pegó una patada discreta a la puerta cerrada de la chica y caminó fuera del edificio.

* * *

Obviamente un prólogo es cortito ;; en general soy asquerosa para actualizar "en tiempo" pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo~

 **¿Review~?**

 **Blue—.**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Hell** ~o

 _Ssssso_ , sssi, no actualizo hace casi un año?

No creo que justificarme tenga mucho sentido a esta altura, como escribí en _TPB_ , perdí el capítulo que había escrito, y en general cuando eso me pasa me es muy difícil volver a escribir lo que ya había hecho, me desanimo, me cuesta, etc al infinito.

Sin embargo, después de que empecé a escribir **The pizza boy** , me animé mucho a seguir escribiendo, se me ocurrieron muchas ideas complementarias, entre otras cosas, y como este semestre he tenido más tiempo y ganas, pude animarme a escribir~

Disclamer: **Boku no hero** no me pertenece ni sus personajes. La historia está situada en el mismo universo pero en una **temporalidad distinta**. Este fanfic contiene **smut/+18** eventualmente en algún capítulo, lea bajo su propio riesgo

Sin más, a leer~.

* * *

 **Falling back to you**

 _Capítulo uno_

[Kacchako]

.

.

.

Claro que se había arrepentido.

Una y mil veces.

Y no es que Bakugo fuese del tipo.

Los cinco años en que no la había visto habían sido, por sobre todo, un suplicio. Y ojalá no la hubiese visto, porque quiéralo o no, Uraraka no era cualquier cosa, ni estaba en cualquier empresa. Bakugo no tenía nada que envidiarle en ámbitos laborales ni viceversa, ambos se encontraban en una buena posición, pero era imposible no verla en las calles o saber de ella a través de sus amigos, o escuchar de sus hazañas de vez en cuando en la televisión o en la radio porque, nuevamente, no era poca cosa. Bakugo lo sabía, más que cualquier persona, sabía lo mucho que Uraraka valía, sabía que no era frágil, y sabía que la chica valía su peso y el del resto de UA en oro, y Bakugo le hubiese dado todo si no hubiese sido tan estúpido. Tan inmaduro, tan infantil y con tan poca resolución. Si hubiese tenido, en ese entonces, las pelotas bien puestas en su lugar.

Claro que se arrepentía, hasta el día de hoy.

Y claro que, al verla, no había podido extrañar su tacto, y sus ojos, y sus besos.

Claro que al pasar tras la puerta, había alcanzado, por una fuerza cósmica, a captar su olor, como a canela con manzana, al que estaba tan acostumbrado pese a los años que habían transcurrido en medio. El que había extrañado tanto, en silencio, a solas en su departamento. En gritos, contra una copa de alcohol. Y algunas noches de debilidad, había incluso confiado en Kirishima para compartir el dolor que a ratos lo abrumaba.

Cuando la escuchó pronunciar su propio nombre en la oficina de ella, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de una manera en que no se atrevía a admitir. Sin siquiera quererlo, las noches y los días a su lado se arremolinaron como tormentas dentro suyo, y por un segundo creyó que vomitaría o que se le abalanzaría encima. ¿Quién diría que tras cinco años le seguiría haciendo todas esas cosas?

La primera vez que la vio, cuando recién entró a UA, unos 7 años atrás, no había tenido idea de lo que significaría esa pequeña y, en ese entonces inocente bola de ternura, lo único que sabía es que le molestaba lo rastrera que estaba tras Deku, así que la ignoró porque no era relevante y aparte era molesta. Pero cuando le tocó luchar contra ella en el festival deportivo, cuando se levantó pese a estar prácticamente inconsciente, supo antes que nadie que algo en él se había perdido en ella. En la manera en que lo desafiaba con la mirada, en cómo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse consciente, presente, desafiante. En como, luego había sabido, que toda la estrategia en su contra había sido de su propia autoría, nada de Deku en medio planeado de acuerdo a sus notas, sólo ella ahí analizando sus pros y contras sobre el chico como su adversario. Ahí supo que la chica era mucho más fuerte de lo que el resto veía. Ahí supo que algo de él, de ese día en adelante, iba a estar mirándola un poquito más que al resto. Esperando un poquito más de ella.

[ _10:42 AM_ \- **Kirishima** : ¿Vienes? Te espero en el lobby]

Cuando chequeó su teléfono se dio cuenta que en realidad se había quedado parado fuera de la oficina de la castaña, sin hacer nada más que mirar su nombre grabado en una placa que colgaba en la puerta por más de los cinco minutos que pudiesen ser respetables. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitarla en el trabajo, algo en él lamentaba las circunstancias. Lamentaba tener esta misión. Lamentaba tener que verla, y aún más verla así, con la mirada dolida, huyendo de él, haciendo lo posible por sacarlo de su camino. Y otra parte, muy en el hondo, más a su alcance de lo que le gustaba, extraña estar tan cerca que podía olerla. Extrañaba poder escabullirse en algún rincón y besarla. Extrañaba ese simple y torpe secreto que habían gestado entre los dos. Extrañaba incluso solo verla, almorzar con ella los días que no habían clases, comprarle algo de comer los días que sabía que evitaba almorzar para guardar dinero para sus padres, hablarle entre los pasillos sólo para asegurarse que estuviese bien, y todas esas estupideces cursis que, si alguien le hubiese advertido iba a hacer, se habría reído en la cara de quien lo hubiese sugerido, incluso si fuese él mismo.

Pero sin embargo, Katsuki Bakugo se había enamorado de Ochako Uraraka.

Había caído duro y hondo en el pozo sin fondo que era la chica, se había fundido con el chocolate de sus ojos y antes de que siquiera lo hubiese sabido, ya no podía volver

Y antes de que siquiera lo quisiese pensar, había terminado con ella, la había desechado jurándose a sí mismo que en realidad no le importaba, que no había nada especial en ella que fuese a extrañar, y la había perdido para siempre.

Sin embargo:

Aún guardaba su número en su móvil, por si decidía contestar.

.

.

.  
Uraraka se sentía como si estuviese bajo el agua, el ruido ahogado de su entorno la mantenía desconcentrada, aislando el universo a su alrededor de ella. Tenía la vista enfocada y perdida en la servilleta que tenía entre las manos mientras la doblaba una vez sobre otra contándolas internamente, no logró pasar la sexta, como siempre.

Cuando la voz de Izuku se alzó entre su desatención, fue como que reventara la burbuja que la mantenía segura del ruido, aislada del mundo, las voces se alzaron a su alrededor estruendosas, y Uraraka alzó la vista hasta los ojos verdes que la miraban atenta, la boca moviéndose en mute hasta ese momento.

— ...Fue una misión difícil, pero con un poco de estrategia y estudio al villano, fue fácil de vencer —Uraraka no estaba segura de en qué parte de su relato iba Izuku, pero se había perdido en algún punto y sólo había logrado reconectarse al final de su historia. Como siempre, Midoriya sólo tenía de tema de conversación su trabajo, el ser héroe, la castaña suspiró al pensarlo, recordando otros tiempos donde soñaba que algún día fuese distinto, que algún día pudiese hablarle de su futuro juntos, o de que encontró un gato en la calle y decidió traerlo a la casa, o de que vio una receta en la tele y quiso cocinarle, pero claro que eso no era posible.

Uraraka había estado segura, años atrás, que Deku sería capaz de arreglarla de cualquier mal, de curarle el corazón, de poner las piezas juntas, pegarlas y dejarla como nueva, pero algo en ella estaba demasiado perdido para cuando él decidió dedicarle el tiempo, demasiado ido, muy lejos de él. Uraraka ni siquiera había contemplado la posibilidad de que ya no estuviese enamorada de Izuku, hasta que fue mucho más allá que tarde, hasta que cada fibra de su ser le pertenecía a cierto rubio, hasta que cada fibra de su ser fue rota por el mismo.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la mano de Izuku atravesó la mesa para acercarse a la suya, Uraraka retiró su mano discretamente, y la cayosa mano del peliverde quedó donde antiguamente había estado la suya.

— Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.

Pese a lo que todos pudiesen pensar, no fue Izuku quien terminó su relación. Izuku, al igual que ella antiguamente, llevaba años enamorado de Uraraka, siempre sintiéndose en menos con respecto a ella, nunca suficiente, nunca con las herramientas para protegerla, pero siempre aspirando a que algún día llegaría el día donde pudiesen estar juntos, donde pudiese ser suficiente para caminar a su lado. Uraraka lo intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, y pese a que era consciente de cómo por años lo había anhelado, no se movió ningún músculo de su cuerpo la primera vez que lo besó, la primera vez que sus manos afirmaron su cintura, su estómago no se encogió, y el único pensamiento que la recorrió fue el de cómo sus manos se sentía distintas a las del rubio.

Uraraka nunca tuvo la intención de estar con el chico explosivo, realmente jamás lo pensó, y las primeras veces que estuvo en sus brazos, fue bajo la ilusa premisa de que podría dejarse besar con Izuku en mente, sin que nada malo saliera de eso. Sin que su corazón cambiara de dueño y que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a un tacto desconocido, distinto. En un principio, habían empezado a practicar juntos, ¡Incluso ella lo había sugerido! Quería ser más fuerte, quería estar a la altura de Izuku, quería poder hacer las cosas por su cuenta, y asegurar que con su desempeño, una vez egresada de UA, tendría trabajo asegurado. Y así todo había empezado.

En un principio, Bakugo no había mostrado más interés que el de enfrentarse y mejorar con ello, pero hubo un día, que Uraraka aún recuerda, donde contra todo pronóstico Bakugo bromeó con alguna cosa sin importancia, y Uraraka se rió más que nunca, y para cuando logró respirar de nuevo, el chico la miraba fijamente, como si hubiese descubierto a alguien distinto que ella en su lugar. El corazón se detuvo, y los ojos rojos del chico brillaron de una manera que nunca supo describir. Pasaron dos semanas sin verse más allá de algunas miradas en clase que la carcomieron por horas, y para cuando Bakugo se presentó frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, Uraraka no estaba segura de que fuese el mismo chico que conocía desde que entró a UA. Cuando Bakugo cerró la puerta detrás suyo, Uraraka no fue la misma de ese día en adelante.

Su relación con Izuku, pese a todo, duró mucho más que la suya con Bakugo. Estuvo un año junto al chico peliverde, intentando. Tsuyu le repetía cada vez que podía que era inadecuado todo esto, que no podía sólo ir y "tratar" de enamorarse de alguien por quien ya no sentía nada, que no podía forzarlo, que Bakugo la seguía buscando de vez en vez, que algunos días hasta le escribía a ella para contactarse con Uraraka. La castaña nunca contestó.

— ¿De qué? —Uraraka lo apreciaba infinitamente como amigo, por eso le gustaban estas salidas a almorzar de vez en vez, y verlo cuando pudiese, pero no tenía una buena sensación de esta salida en particular.

Pese a la distancia que Uraraka había tomado inicialmente, al retirar su mano, Izuku insistió en buscarla, posando su propia mano sobre la de la castaña, entrelazando sus dedos para su clara incomodidad.

— De nosotros —por un segundo, estaba segura que se iba a atragantar. Que iba a escupir lo que acababa de tomar a la cara del chico o que iba a saltar en su lugar, huyendo del contacto. Sin embargo, se quedó estática.

— ¿C-cómo? —sonrío sin siquiera pensarlo, sin siquiera poder dimensionar qué era lo que quería hablar el chico. **Por qué** quería hablar algo con respecto a ellos. Qué _ellos_ siquiera existía para generar esta conversación. Por un segundo consideró cuán posible era que se abriese un agujero ahí mismo en el suelo, o tal vez cerca, cosa que Izuku tuviese que acudir en su rescate como héroe número uno, sin embargo, en lo profundo, sabía cuán ridículo era eso.

Pero entonces, casi como si la hubiesen escuchado a ella y a sus plegarias, un grito rompió el silencio que se había posado entre ambos, dejando al peliverde con las palabras atragantadas en la garganta y la boca a medio abrir. Rápidamente soltó la mano de la castaña, y casi llevándose la mesa consigo al levantarse, y corrió sin mediar palabra con la chica hacía la fuente del grito, dejándola atrás.

Haciendo su peso más ligero, se permitió correr detrás del peliverde sin llegar a alcanzarlo. Un villano se encontraba unas pocas cuadras de donde almorzaban, sostenía a dos rehenes por el cuello y vociferaba contra quien intentara acercarse, anunciando que mataría a ambas personas si no se escuchaban sus demandas. Izuku mantuvo distancia, pensando en la manera adecuada de rescatar a ambos civiles sin herirlos en el proceso. Uraraka llegó rápidamente a su lado, junto a una seguidilla de otros héroes de distintas direcciones que también habían llegado tras escuchar el grito de uno de los rehenes.

—Ni se te ocurra dar un paso, eh, número uno —dirigiéndose directamente hacia Deku, Uraraka pudo ver su cuerpo tensarse bajo la ropa, paralizado cuando se refirió específicamente al chico peliverde.

Por un segundo, nadie hizo nada, el villano seguía hablando pero Uraraka no lograba concentrarse en escucharlo, su mirada se había encontrado con una de las de los rehenes que tenía la vista fijada en ella. Uraraka podía notar como se iba quedando sin oxígeno, podía notar su desesperación, y entre la parálisis que veía en la chica, se vio tomada por la propia, no podía mover las piernas, ni hablar, ni escuchar, estaba el shock, Deku se volteó hacia ella, y Uraraka sabía que le había hablado, pero no podía escuchar nada.

Todo sucedió lento, por alguna razón el villano se quedó con la vista clavada en ella, cuando dio pasos en su dirección, Uraraka no parecía capaz de mover las piernas, de despegarlas. Izuku la miro en pánico, agarrándola del brazo, tirando en su dirección para moverla, pero nada.

El olor a caramelo fundido despertó algo en ella, y mientras sólo conseguía estremecerse y salir lentamente de su ensoñación, entre fuego y vapor Bakugo se estrelló contra el villano, ambos civiles saltando en direcciones diferentes, y mientras el rubio atajó uno antes de estrellarse, Red Riot, salido de ningún lado atajó entre sus brazos al segundo, inclusive antes de que Izuku pudiese darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando. Ambos héroes dejaron a los rehenes en el suelo y se voltearon hacia el villano que se levantaba.

Cuando todo terminó y se pudo reducir al villano en cuestión, Uraraka estaba sorprendida, más que de su propia respuesta estática, de la del peliverde a su costado, quien no había intervenido ni una sola vez en la pelea, dejando todo a manos de Bakugo y Kirishima.

— ¡Hey! —Kirishima se acercó amigable, mientras Bakugo se mantenía a cierta distancia de los tres, con la mirada fija en la castaña—. Perdón por la intromisión, con Bakugo pensamos sería más fácil sorprenderlo cuando tuviésemos la oportunidad que esperar a una negociación exitosa.

— Está bien —Izuku le sonrió, sin que la sonrisa alcanzara sus ojos. Kirishima no mencionó nada, pero Uraraka notó en su rostro como se dio cuenta del ánimo del peliverde— Lograron salvar a los civiles, eso es lo importante.

Kirishima quiso agregar algo, pero cuando abrió la boca la volvió a cerrar de inmediato, quedándose en silencio unos segundos.

— Bueno, se acabó nuestro tiempo de almuerzo y tenemos una reunión con nuestra agencia, así que nos vemos pronto, ¿no?

Esta vez, Uraraka asintió en respuesta y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al pelirrojo, quien se giró hacia el rubio, haciéndole una seña de que ya tenían que volver.

Cuando ambos chicos se retiraron, pese a que Uraraka buscó, casi sin quererlo su mirada, no se encontró con los ojos rojos que seguía soñando de vez en vez.

No se quedó mucho tiempo con Izuku, buscando escapar de la situación en la que se encontraban antes de ser interrumpidos por el villano y toda la situación posterior. Volvió a la seguridad de su oficina a repasar las indicaciones que no había escuchado en la reunión matutina, tratando de sacarse la mirada rubí del fondo de su cabeza.

Cuando cayó contra su cama, ya más entrada la noche, se sentía mucho más cansada que cualquier otro día desde que era heroína, y mientras se iba rindiendo ante el sueño, pudo sentir, entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia; la vibración de su teléfono en la mesita de noche, casi como un sueño, sin embargo, no encontró las energías para despertarse, desperezarse y atender cual fuese el mensaje que hubiese llegado a las 00:30 de la noche.

[ _00:30 PM_ \- **NO CONTESTES!** : ¿Soy el único que está a esta hora ahogándose en recuerdos de hace cinco años?]

Cuando habían pasado 30 minutos de apretar el botón "enviar", se rindió a esperar un respuesta, la sonrisa se extendió por su rostro sin llegar a sus ojos, reía intentando sentirse menos ridículo de lo que se sentía. ¿Por qué siquiera lo seguía intentando? ¿Qué había hecho esta chica con él y quién solía ser? Obviamente, para el resto del mundo, Bakugo seguía siendo Bakugo. Desagradable, gruñón, molesto, dispuesto a pelearse con cualquier persona que se cruzara frente suyo, dispuesto a aplastar a Deku ante cualquier situación. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba en días como estos, en que había visto aunque fuese una hebra de cabello de la castaña, todo el mundo se ponía de cabeza. Las cervezas vacías que los rodeaban no parecían dar la mejor impresión de héroe tampoco, mucho menos lo daba la chica desnuda y dormida que estaba en su cama. ¿Qué siquiera estaba haciendo? Tenía a alguien ahí, como la mayoría de las noches, y ahí estaba esperando una respuesta que no llegaría en su celular. Golpeó el aparato contra su cabeza e intentó ignorar la sensación apretada y ahogada que sentía en el pecho, pero era inútil.

Por supuesto que Katsuki se arrepentía.

.

.

.

* * *

Sé que este capítulo no es tan largo, pero espero sirva para alimentar las ganitas que habían de **otro capítulo** ~ ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, mínimo está empezado así que espero poder _actualizar pronto!_

¿Estará Deku intentando volver con Uraraka? ¿Cómo lidiará nuestra heroína con esta situación?

Perdón si medio **antagoneo** a Izuku, **ITS FOR THE PLOT.** Also **PERDÓN** si Bakugo se nota algo OoC con mandarle mensajes ebrio a Ochako? Honestamente creo que siendo mayor será **menos idiota** , más aún ebrio, así que en mi **headcanon** calza (?.

Si tienen un tiempo, recuerden dejar algún **review, fav o follow** , siempre anima el día -heart-

 **Blue—.**

PD: ¿Cómo estan con la espera para la nueva temporada? ¿Van al día con el manga? Estoy en llamas, viene un arco buenísimo ;;;;;


End file.
